Zoey New Love And Life
by shaymin1043
Summary: When Kathy Belmount goes back to Sinnoh she started love with the girl the she had a crush on for a long time or will she betray with her own best friend Gary or even she own sister only time will tell OOC&Zoey.May hav sexual themes in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kathy's Pokemon challenge

It Starts with me walking in the fields inside Frodomar Island's Forest (which is my home town). With my partner pokemon a legendary pokemon called Mew we walked the forest remembering about when me and my sister Natalie Belmount started our pokemon journey 4 four years ago. Now that i'm fifteen years old my mom says that i should have a relationship by now but i know that my heart belong to someone i only meet a few times.

" Mew were should we go today to battle amd train" i said to Mew my partner and best friend.

"mie mew" in a term like i don't know were buddy.

"okay then maybe we can train with Cynthia and Garchomp or Milotic your choice" I said with the most sillyness i could muster then i winked a stuck out my tongue at Mew which she only giggled at me for doing that. I laughed back holding my stomach tight. Then i called my pokemon out because we reached a lake that i was trying to get to for at least two and a half hours "All Right Come OUT!" six other of my pokemon came out a Entie, Arcanine, Lugia, Victini, and Zorua, also a Shaymin in forever sky forme(i'll explain later) and Ray my Shiny Rayquaza all of which were having a good time in the lake and forest. When I heard a loud noise(**BOOM!)** then a flock of pidgey came over hit Ray in the face get him almost mad but he calm down almost instently "wtf was that!" i yelled at almost the top of my lungs then all I hear is

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peole within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Not you again how many times do I have to say get away from me what next a reistaining order!" I yelled to them in their balloon.I called my Arcanine to came here where I was. "Arcanine use Fire Blast on the balloon"I commanded he listened shooting a giant fire ball at the balloon.

"Looks like were-BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"TING" like a star they were gone and I was happy again. I decieded to back to Sinnoh and catch up with some people and protect my place we as legendary pokemon champian(what i mean by that is that I am a master a training legendary pokemon and won all the leagues with only legendary pokemon like my Mew or My Entie that name can not be taken away from me even if i win or lose a battle)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Giovanni's Big Plan

"Boss we kind of failed at get the girl you wanted" said Jesse in a very sacred tone. "WHAT you failed at the most easiest tasks i give you all I said was to bring the girl to me for my reasons alone so don't ask me to tell you just get me the girl!" said Giovanni with his most demanding voice. "but sir jer pokemon won't let us even get nere her or she just knows were there we don't know how she does it" says James and Meowth backing up Jesse. "Very well i will give you two another chance to that girl do you hear!"said Giovanni "yes sir" is all team rocket got to say as a trap door under them open."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled team rocket to the amusment of Giovanni all they heard was him laughing up a storm and pet his pet persian who only snickered at team rocket's meowth. "when i get my hand on that girl i will raise the most unstoppable army of all by conceving a baby with her smart right my preceise persian" Giovanni stated and cooed "meewww" is all persian said like agreeing with him if only those bludder heads whould get it right.

(Back at the Sinnoh league)

"Arcanine use Extreme Speed!"

Garchomp uses Giga Impact!"

Scream two trainers from opposite sides of a field it appears that both are in a battle.

"Arcanine use Flamethower with that Extreme Speed!"

Then both pokemon hit each other and a cloud of smoke can from the battle field. When the smoke cleared it showed that Arcanine was the only one standing and Garchomp was down and out.

"Garchomp is unable to battle that means that the winner is Kathy Belmount from Frodomar Island" the referee stated aloud."YAH I WON" I yelled out load with the most pride."i guess you did win and it looks like you got stronger since we last battled" glutted Cynthia " yeah maybe, oh Cynth do you know when are where is the next pokemon contest?" I asked her with a soothing voice I always had."I think in Sunyshore City is the next,Hay where are you going?!" she yelled to the entrance I yelled back " TO SUNYSHORE CITY FOR THE POKEMON CONTEST, GO STARAPTOR" and like that i was on the way to Sunyshore City.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crush-ing Contest Battle

After a hour of flying on my Staraptor and Cynthia on her Honchkrow we finnaly reached Sunyshore City in time to sign up for the contest. I was going to use Victini for the appel round and for the fighting round I would use Arcanine my second strongest fire type pokemon.

(Two hour later of training with Cynthia)

The annocment I've been waiting for finnaly came.

"WILL THE CONTESTENT OF THE SUNYSHORE CONTEST PLESE CAME TO THE ARENA!"

"Wish me luck Cynth!" i said with worry and confedince not sure what might happen. Then the worst happened and no it was not Team Rocket it was Zoey..Zoey Neale The one who stole my heart the first time I saw her at the Snowpoint City contest. I looked away and blushed at the sight of her in that white tux even though i was that same one in red with gold linnings and a cane for class. Even though I was blushing I went to say hi to her."Hi Zoey which pokemon you putting in the c-c-c-contest?" rubbing the back of my neck in nervesness."Why are you so nerves you have great pokemon and to answer your question Glameow and Glaceon"

"WAIT YOU HAVE A GLACEON!" i yelled in shock and disbelife that she got a pokemon that i always wanted since I was a kid."Yup I had a Eevee and when i went back to Snowpoint City it evolved how cool is that!" Zoey said with the happy voice that i love so much. I only could simle but i swear i saw her blush when i simled then we went to the arena Then for the second I heard a loud noise and then this..

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peole within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth dat's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"You guys never give up do you next step is that reistaining order on Team Rocket" that when noticed that Zoey was holding on to my arm and waist tight almost a dream if it was not for Team Rocket being there even though i had a serious face underneath i was in heaven the girl that i like is holding me like this is like a dream." Zoey we got to fight them off before the take every pokemon in the contest and even worse ME!". I ran up to Team Rockets Mecha Machine Driftloon and said"SPOTLIGHT VICTINI" then Victini came out of it pokeball and flow beside me.

"Victini use Fusion Bolt then Fusion Flare" I demanded Victini he listened and to sphere of fire and electictcy rose up from Victini hands and down on Team Rockets machine with great strongth and like the other times exploded in their freaking faces.

**"Looks like were-BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"**

"God Damn I'm so freaking tired of them i mean so tired" I said with a sigh of boredom. But the contest went on and me and Zoey were the final winning battle finnaly i get to fight her again but this time I WILL NOT LOSE!

"Arcanine Spotlight" i yelled

"Glaceon Show time" Zoey yelled

The battle of a centrey for me and Zoey was about to begin when all of sudden Zoey started crying and fell to her knees. I ran to her side of the field to see what wrong with my crush. "Zoey what wrong was it when Team Rocket was here look i will find them and hurt them for real and bad tell me whats wrong?" I said in a demanding yet caring voice. She said though her sobbing "If I battle y-y-y-you would h-h-h-hate me for it if i win and some thing i want to keep and is harder to say to that person o-o-o-okay". As if I knew what she was trying to say i lift her form the floor lifted her chin a kissed her on lips in front of everyone i was on cloud nine as soon as i did that aslmost like a feather the moment i thought that she was going to push me off i felt her kiss me back that's when i felt her arms wrapped around me with no possiblity to escape it though i did not want to. I then heard some say dyke in the crowed and i parted the kiss to Zoey obivous dislike and i flip off the man who said that then i noticed he is gay and i yelled at secertity to please take him and his partner out before i do something i'll regret to do he finnaly listened and took him out but i was not done with Zoey not Just yet i said three words that are the hardest thing to say even if your in it

"Zoey I Love You" i said with my most loving voice.

"I Love You Too Kathy I always did since we first met in Snowpoint City t-t-t-that why i went back to find you but you were not there" laying on my chest and me hugging her i swear i heard an "AHWWW" in the crowd behide us and the judges i was an inch taller then Zoey so i bent my head to kiss her again then we both said" We Forfit!".So Dawn Won because she was third so she won by defult but i won the ultimate prize the love of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meeting Ash Ketchum,Gary Oak 

Me and Zoey were finnaly in a relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend by my demand to be called boyfriend and traveling together in Kanto and Johto and get all the badges again and her all of the ribbins from the contests in the reigons. All of a sudden I heard a kid yell "GIVE ME BACK MY PIKACHU TEAM ROCKET!" that name was to familair and i told Zoey to come with me where i heard the scream and seen four teenagers running after Team Rocket's balloon with a shiny Noctowl. The first teenager told the Noctowl to attack the balloon but it did not work so i yelled" Arcanine spotlight, Arcanine use Extreme Speed on the net to free that Pikachu". Which she did and broke the net and the kid's Pikachu jumped back in his arms."Thanks for getting back Pikachu Ms" the kid sayed "Your welcome now to get rid of Team Rocket For now"

Arcanine use Ultamete Flamethower on the balloon full power"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt as well"

Both of did the attack with alot of power at blasted the balloon.

**"Looks like were-BLASTING OFF AGAIN And this time without Meowth!"**

That when i noticed that Meowth flow the other way then Jessie and James but knowing them them they would get back together again then the'll be in my hair agian sort of speak i wanted to ask the kids what there names were so i did" Hay i forgot to ask what are your names?" then Zoey said " well honey the one with the Pikachu is Ash Ketchum I met him when i met Dawn in Snowpoint city contest like I met you" she said with a smile and hugging me at the same time"Wait a minute is that Katy-Girl i tought you were dead after you fell off that cliff when Team Rocket was chasing you at Heartome City" the second teen said with a voice i remember from somewhere"Wait a minute you fell off a cliff before how are you ALIVE!?" Zoey stated shocked "well I"m alive because after i fell i grab on to a plant on the cliff that was well hidden so it looks like i fell all the way but i did not so Team Rocket would leave alone and Giovanni plan would not succeced i found it out when i was gettting chased by them I can't tell you what it is for reason that i know but i'll tell you this i'm a special kind of person that can tranform into every and any pokemon even the still unknown to this reigon that half the reason why but there is still more when i feel comferbale i will tell you the rest but it was nice seeing Mr Gary Oak again i thought the Team Rocket grunts got you when i "Fell" off the cliff" "Nope they did not i beat them with Blastiose and Hydro Pump did the trick"

Gary said with pride about his Blastiose and it's power.

"Oh please Gary you could not even get past Cynthia's Garchomp let me show you something" I show all my Badge from all over the world even Unova reigon an unknown place at the time it covered half the left side of my vest with badges and the awstruck Ash glaring at my badges then said" With all those badge you could be a pokemon master". When he said that i could only laugh so hard i fell to the floor holding my stomach and said with a laugh" That because I am the Legendary Pokemon Master!" with a giggle from then i heard one thing before laughing again

"WHAT!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seeing Richie Belmount again and Meeting Misty Waterflower

"I said that I'm the Legendary Pokemon Master"I said repeating myself a little to let them understand what mean by that. Then Ash said " That means i need to battle you to a Pokemon Master and that i need to train with you if I want to be as half as good as you and your Pokemon I wish to travel and train with you if it's okay with you" " It alright with me, if it okay with Zoey is it ok Zoey-Bear" i said with kiss on her cheek and a hug around her waist "okay as long if i get time with my kitty-kat" she said with a sexy wink that caught my eye and a very eroctic giggle came out of me that i did not know i had when i felt something stirring in my groin."If Ashy-Boy going i'm going after all i'm still not done with me and Katy-girl traveling together so i'm in" then a voice that i did not know spoke but Ash know who it was." Well i would not travel with that dyke" Then a girl with redish orange hair and a Azurill cames out from the bushes " Dyke oh hell no did she just called me a dyke!" i yelled in anger at what i just heard the girl say wanting to punch her face when Ash said with happyness "Misty nice to see you and Azurill again after the orange island" she said " same here Ash and who is she?" i was still staring at her with anger but said

" i'm Kathy and Ms namecaller you just called me a dyke and i don't like that at all Misty so please knock that out and what you have aganist me i did nothing to you i don't know you" that when Ash said something that will change everything " Hi Richie nice to see you and Sparky". My legs got stiff and i could not move no matter what i do even shake them with all my strength. That when he saw me and my Cerulan Blue eyes that matched if you look at him then me to the excact when he siad out load some thing i can not forget and nether the others " Hi Mom I did not expect you to be in Kanto/Johto I was going to visit you in Sinnoh, how is Arcanine is she okay?" i said in a hushed tone " Yes she is okay she right over there, and who told you i was your mother was it Natalie?" i blushed at her name " Yes Mom Natalie told me how i was born and who my mom was and she said that you were raped by a boy named Paul at five years old and got pregnant because of it with me and Grampa was not happy with it and called you a vary of names that were so hurtful that you ran away did that really happen please tell me Mom pleeeaassee"

"Ok it started like this"

Sorry for the cliffhanger i Just needed one in the story so what do you think will the group think now that they know that Richie is Kathy's Son from Paul ( Ash's biggest rival in Sinnoh) and who is Natalie and why did Kathy blushed when she said her name Find out in the next chapter of Zoey's New Love and Life! 0_0 the supense is already killing me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Who is Kathy Belmount, Natalie Belmount, and Richie Belmount?

Kathy Belmount was born December/25/2000 as long with her twin sister Natalie Belmount to Robert Belmount and Sarah first few years of their life was easy going for the two of them their major rule "we stick together till the end" was everyday thing for the two to say to all the kids in the fancy schools the went to but somesthing tradgic happen to one of the sisters at a tender age of five years old let go back in time and see what happened to her.

(10 years ago)

" MOM I'M GOING TO THE PARK SEE YOU AT THREE A'CLOCK!" young Kathy said to her mom when she was going out the door and running to park.

When young Kathy got to the park she was alone with her stuffed Entie swinging on the swings until she felt a push from behind pushing her up on the swings. She looked back and saw a boy with purple hair with a smile on his face push her on the swings she could only simle and have a good time. After a few minutes she got off the swing and said to the kid " Hay want to play frisbee with me and the field by the forest" Young Kathy asked "Sure i don't have to go home for a while" young Kathy throw the frisbee to the boy and he threw it back until he threw it into the forest and Young Kathy went after it. When she got she heard a rustle bushes behind her it was the boy with purple hair then she ask his name "Hay what is name kid?".He pinned her on the ground and said "my name is Paul and now i'm going to take you by that i mean your virginity" he said evily then started removing Young Kathy's clothes she screamed " No don't do it please don't i'm not ready for that until i'm older please don't" she pleaded to no avil she closed her eyes and began to cry because she did not want what he was going to do when she felt something go in her and she whinced in pain she know what just happen much to her pleads he entered her with the most hardness she ever felt now that she was taken by him she tought that it would over and he will exit her but she was wrong he trusted faster and harder aganist her it hurt more then a Scorpion's sting but got more less painful much to her dismay then her concessness started to fail and she was falling in it the last thing she heard was Paul yelling the last thing she felt was him cumming in her womb then she was out like a light.

( Two hours later)

Young Kathy woke up to her pants and underwear on the forest floor and paul nowhere to be seen she got up slowly because she was in get pain at what happen before she knocked out. She put on her underwear and pants and went home like nothing every happened she grabbed her stuffed Entie and scared for life.

(Two weeks later)

Young Kathy started feeling sick every morning she would feel sick and the afternoon she was fine she told her sister what happen but not to say anything to her parents then asked her sister to give her a pregnacy test from under the sink from her mother trying to have another kid in the family. She took it found out that it was positive and that a new member in the family. But the worst happened her father and mother found out about it and her own father called her a hoe and a slut which made her cry so load and she yelled at her father. That night she told her sister that she was running away for a while and may not come back until the baby is born. While growing up Young Kathy made friends with all of the legendary Pokemon and most legendary Pokemon Acreus and he said that i was in trouble i could stay with him until the trouble had past like that i was off on my way to The Hall Of months later she came home to her old room with contractions a minute apart her sister natalie helped her deliver a son with cerulan blue eyes and she named him after her grandfather Richie Belmount was his name.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Our First Time

After hearing my story everyone was saddened at what Paul did and some what maddened at him "Guys don't mad at him even though i should be i have to think if it was not for him Richie would not be here with us right now even though he is a bastard and needs to get hurt i'll do that on my own time it getting late so lets get camp started by tomarrow will get to Blackthorn City and i can challenge the dragon gym leader with my Ray my Shiny Rayquaza but i need to hit the hay"

" Well then me and my Kit-Kat are going to head inside early so have a good night all of you" while she dragged me to the cabin with a very sexy giggle and i stopped not wanting to go with her. When we got in the cabin i had to tell her something importent before we have sex " Zoey i have something to say with that power i have i can change my gender but when i tried it the first time i got stuck with a penis when i tried to change to a boy sorry if i confused you" She only grinned even bigger then i every seen then said " It ok it will more injoyable to both of us" i simled and kissed her with the most passion i laid her on the bed I smirked before unbuttoning Zoey's jeans and with a little help from the girl she was able to reveal a pair of black underwear that weren't very good at concealing her arousal. I slid them off in a fluid motion and a soft hand clutched my hardened member, I gasped at the sensation; no one has ever touched my cock other then myself and Zoey's hand was nice and smooth surprisingly for how rugged the teen is.I moaned loudly as Zoey rubbed the head of my manhood with her fingertips, barely enough to please me but enough to make me know something is there. "Z-Zoey please just..do something!" Zoey never thought hearing me beg for her to touch my dick in such a needy voice could be so attractive and just plain sexy all at the same time.

The Zoey smirked "Just do something, eh?" Zoey brought her face between my legs staring at the neglected member that was already dripping pre-cum, "Zoey what are you- Ah~" one swift lick to the head was all it took to make me shut up; Zoey wanted to make me last as long as possible, but since she was going to give me the best blowjob of my life he probably wouldn't last long. That being said I would fucking enjoy every single moment of it. Zoey was taking her time licking from base to tip, I emitted a growl from my chest signaling 'Hurry the fuck up' Zoey brought the rest of my into his mouth before sucking nice and slow. The I almost died when I felt heat envelop my dick; it wasn't just hot but moist too. Zoey was listening to the loud and throaty moans as a good sign and to keep going, I could feel my orgasm coming fast, "I-I am c-coming." Zoey released me from her mouth laughing when I growled, "Why did you stop?" Zoey grinned wickedly "You don't cum until I do, got it?"

I frowned; if she wasn't so god damned turned on I would strangle Zoey. Zoey's hands roamed down my uke's body until she got to her desired location, she caressed the my cheeks with a random gentleness that was short lived. Zoey placed three fingers against my lips "Suck," I parted my lips and took the appendage into my mouth, swirling my tongue in between the fingers; Zoey could have came at the sight if she wasn't so rugged. "That's enough Kit-Kat." I gave the fingers one more lick before releasing them. I pressed my cock against the girls puckered entrance, "This is gonna hurt I'll try my best to be gentle." Zoey nodded and panted slightly as one finger slipped in with ease, it felt weird to Zoey ; after all this was her first time. I slid the second one in with a little force since Zoey was extremely tight.

Virgin tight this pleased me that I would be the first to dominate my precious little Zoey. "J-just do it Kathy." Zoey whispered while panting. I grinned "You don't know what your talking about kid, you wouldn't be able to walk normal for a week; and then you probably wouldn't let me fuck you either." Zoey frowned, as she felt the my cock slip inside she's tight little hole and rub against something that made her grip my hair and do a deep throaty moan. The I smirked "Found it, alright Zoey this will hurt but your gonna take it." Zoey gripped my face in her hands "Fuck me Kathy Belmount _now_." Me who had taken my pants off some time during the stretching process had already positioned my member at the stretched opening.

I pressed forwards until I was fully sheathed inside Zoey's unbearably tight pussy. Zoey on the other hand was gripping onto my shoulders, it was a lot different from the fingers this gave her a more filled feeling. "M-move." Not waiting any longer do to the heat and Zoey giving the okay I almost completely exited the girl before thrusting back in hitting the teens womb dead on. "Ngh." Zoey didn't want me to know she was enjoying it; something about us being old rivals and I always wanting to I was better. "Gah Zoey you're so.." I panted before continuing "Tight, you feel incredible."

Zoey blushed not knowing how to accept such a complement by me no less. Before Zoey had a chance to respond I hit that same spot as before and caught Zoey of guard enough to make her moan loudly. I sighed Zoey was really way to cute, her moans were so erotic and sexy coming from her sweet innocent lips. I started pumping Zoey roughly as she felt her orgasm start to come. Zoey moaned at the sensation of getting her womb hit.

"K-Kathy I'm coming" I nodded "Me too Zoey." after a few more hots to her womb and Zoey's muscles clenched around my dick I thrusted once more before coming.

I pulled out and collapsed onto Zoey "We..should..shower." Zoey shook her head and cuddled into my chest "In the morning, I'm tired." Truthfully I was too so she threw a blanket over our naked figures and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kathy and Zoey First Pregnancy

After the first time that me and Zoey had sex it was a easy two weeks for me but not for my Zoey she had a hell of a sick weeks for her " why do you not want us to take you to the hospital because i am worried about you and seeing you like this is making me worry more"i told Zoey with an extreme worried voice both me and Gary possibly knew what was wrong but we needed conformatian to belive it that my Zoey might be pregnant with my child Richie started travaling with us and so did Misty to my dismay then i found out why she hated me when she talked to Gary." Gary i can't tell her what happened and that i was pregnant because of it and that she has a son with me before "her" and that i'm angry about them". What she said knocked the wind out of me I had a son with Misty Waterflower i guess i was drunk that night thats why i did not remember her at all but the importent thing was to get Zoey my Girlfriend to a hospital to see if she was pregnant with my son or daughter.

When we got to the hospital Zoey started acting weird i calmed her down until the annocment was heard.

"WILL ZOEY NEALE AND KATHY BELMOUNT PLEASE COME INSIDE"

We both went in were the test took place and the agenizing wait began me and Zoey started talking about being possible parents" Katy i really am scared,what if Team Rocket cames back or Paul comes back for revenge and decieceds to hurt me to get to you?" Zoey asked and i said " I will proctect you with all my might and with my life and the baby as well you know that right with my life i don't care if i die as long as your ok" i stated with all my heart that when Dr Pepper came in with the long waited results of the test she told us

"Congratulation you are going to be parents Zoey at least 1 week along" I was so overjoyed to hear that and so was Zoey she would have our first kid together a start to a family that i yearned for since i was a kid now i'm having my own kid but my thought was taken out of my head and that promise would be put to the test..

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peole within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth dat's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Call my Lawer I am done with these guys" I told Zoey as a joke then the said " Yay and here's a better one" all i saw next was a giant hand wrapped around Zoey and the balloon taking off. I could not let this happen so i transformed into a Flygon and airal aced the hand breaking it and catching Zoey while she was falling on my back and told her it was me next I came up next to Team Rocket and yelled " NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY AND YOU CAN TELL GIOVANNI THAT IN PERSON!". I Hyper Beam the balloon and heard them say a common phares.

**"Looks like were-BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"**

See you Team Rocket i said in human form when we where on the ground then my thought was back in my head i was going to be a dad in nine months. The next thing i remember i fainted and fell on the ground.

See what happens when you have sex tune in next time for another chapter of Zoey's New Love And Life! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

New and Old Enemies

While he saw what happen in Sunyshore City with his own crush Kathy Belmount with Zoey Neale

he made the decesion that he will capture Kathy for himself and make her have his kids because he belives that masters like her should have kids with champions to keep the blood line going strong for years to come and Kathy was is crush she came to challenge him years ago after she stop a pokemon killer group called" The Absol Slashers" all with one pokemon called"Mewtwo".

(Three years ago)

It just nerely got wiped and Kathy was extremely hurt with gashes all over still bleeding from her mouth because of a punch but stilll fighting but they were winning by 15 to 2. Next he will never forget and nether did Kathy. He heard a loud scream came from Kathy she fell on her knees holding her stomach when he got to her she was stabbed in her stomach with a hunters knife deeply blood still oozing out she said" Mewtwo use Ultimate Psychic on every one but me and him the one over me" before passing out in his arms. What he saw next scared him Mewtwo killed everyone of the group in six seconds of using the called his Dragonite to take her to a hospital and Mewtwo to a pokemon center for teatment and the girl for some help before it to late. She was in critical condition because of the wound and was have breathing problems because the knife was puntcring her left lung and may not make the night from her injuries. He said to the nurses and doctors "Make sure she lives and i'll pay all her expenses".She looked at him like saying "GoodBye and thank you for trying" then her heart moniter flat lined and he told Dragonite to use Thunder Wave to shock her back which doctors asked him if they can borrow Dragonite in case it were to happen again which he agreed to and said goodbye to Kathy and Dragonite because he gave Kathy his Dragonite for her bravery against that gang for taking them on alone without did not know if she survied until she came to challenge him in the League and she won with a Shaymin and a Mew proud to see her alive and well he consealed it though and with that win he knew that she will be great.

(Present Day)

"Now that I found her he will catch her for my own!" "HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAA" he said in a very evil voice that will make Giovanni look like a angel of goodness he set his plan into motion he called apon Bruno to track her whereabouts and her location,He sent his Dragonite to get the cage ready and in the truck it was go time with his plan.

(Back with the gang)

"Dragonite use Whirlpool"

"Charziard use Flamethrower"

Me and Ash told our pokemon to do.I do remember how i got Dragonite and got the scar to prove it after that guy stabbed me but back to the fight the cloud of dust settled i could see that Charziard was on the ground and Dragonite was still standing "Charziard is unable to battle that means that Kathy and Dragonite is the winner"Gary stated after the i heard something hovering over us that when a cage caught me and i could not get out with out getting electified(If you don't know about this type of cage watch Zoroark Master of Illusion) then i was lifted with Zoey screaming to let me go i was set down on a truck. I called Dragonite back into it pokeball and felt the truck move i tried getting out but was electified again even worser my moves could not get me out of it only bonce back at me then i could not see them anymore did i forget to put Zorua in her pokeball and became more angry and more wanting to get out.

( At the Indigo Plateau)

I was just waking up from what seemed like a nightmare and was about to wake in Zoey's warm embrace again and wake her up again to my dislike.I hate waking her up because of her pregnancy she needs the sleep but i woke up on a cold cage floor now knowing that it was not a nightmare but it was really happening i heard someone come down hall and said " You miss me after all this time"then i saw his face

"LANCE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It Happened Again !

"LANCE!" i shouted at the top of my lungs surpised and thinking he came to save me like when i fought that gang of pokemon killers but half of me had a this bad feeling about this because he had this smirk on his face and Bruno was behind him like a puppydog i yelled at him" You have better not hurt Zoey or my friend or as god as my witness i will come out of this cage and kick your ass into the next area code" with all the anger i had was building up inside about to explode on both of then i saw the cage lift open and then Lance caught me by arm and dragged me with Bruno to a room near the took me to a candle lighted room which was nice if you were not dragged to that when Bruno left the room leaving me confused why me when Lance pinned me down while kissing the same way Paul did while he was raping me it felt like i struggled to get up but i did not work Lance was to strong and muscular to push off of me that when i felt him unbuttening my favorite pair of shorts and that brought back my memory of what happened with Paul sprung in my head and then found the missing piece of the puzzle and begged Lance

" Please Lance don't do it please your doing what someone who scared me for life did when i was five please don't do it please don't pleeeaaassee" I begged Lance but he acted like he did not hear me at all and took off my pants and underwear and did what paul did to me seven years ago he stick his member in my pussy i screamed at the top of my lungs "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I started crying about what just happened then i feel him trusting at me and humping on me it felt somewhat good to my dislike and hatered what i felt next was him comeing in me a fertilizing a egg in my womb before i fainted on the bed i was laying i woke up i escaped from there with knowing that i'll be havin Lance's Baby and not Giovanni's which was comferting to say the least.

All you lance lovers don't kill me i could not put Paul because he comes later in the story tune in next time for an other chapter of Zoey's New Love and Life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zoey's Special Birthday And One Very Close Call

It was Zoey's Birthday and it was a busy day for all of us. Ash went with Richie to get decerations i'm thinking that there is soming going on with them in a romanctic way because i swear that they were holding hands on the way out of Pallet Town i raised my eyebrow at that but i was on my way to the GoldenRod City Mall to get a few thing like a special gifts for Zoey taking Zorua with me for help on getting thing "Like she was a wiz at it" I said in my mind laughing my ass off because at that.

(At the Goldenrod City Mall)

Me and Zorua have been here for hours and i mean hours but could not find anything until we past a Poke pet store."Nema lets go there i got a good feeling that somewhere in there is someting that she would like Nema" Zorua said "OK we'll go there and check it out but before that will you go with me to the jewelry store to get something that i have pick up?" I asked my Zorua "OK" is all she said before we went to meet the Jewler.

(At the Poke pet store)

There was a varity of pokemon for sale and i saw the cutest pokemon ever in the store A baby Eevee i asked the Teller how much was the Eevee so i could buy it for me but he said"Someone bought that Eevee for someone for Christmas and it also their birthday luck person i tell you to be born on christmas day" before walking away then i saw the next cutest thing that i had to have a Oshawatt and a Riolu which i always wanted one more then an Eevee because Nataile had an Riolu as a starter and i had a starter already Mew and was proud with it figures out Mew won more battles than all my other pokemon not inculding Zorua. I asked teller how much were the "about a thousand poke each" he said before trying to walk away i shouted "SOLD I"LL TAKE THEM!" theen i paid for the two of them a female Riolu and a male Oshawatt then i saw something that Zoey always wanted A Mincinno.A chinhilla pokemon i showed it to her and she fell in love with it and there it was that very pokemon i asked "how much is the Mincinno behind the glass?"he said three thousand poke" I freaked out at that price but then i saw that Mincinno used bide because of what the teller said then he lowered the price to a thousand poke much to my content "SOLD YOU GOT A DEAL" i told him after paying he gave me their pokeballs i called them in side then I called Pidgeot i had since my journey began and i was off like a rocket to Professer Oak's Lab for the party decerating.

(AT Professer Oak's)

I called out my new pokemon to help out with the decerating with Dawn (Zoey's closest friend) and Piplup and Ambipom put up the streamer but Riolu got on her four legs and bounced from place to place but in the end it was very nice i scratched her ear to her pleased face then she said " That nice thank you Master" "Your welcome, WAIT YOU TALKED THATS TELEPATHY!" i said and screamed to my own excitment that both my new pokemon can talk but back to decerating when it was finnished me and Ash went to our home for a distraction for Zoey so everyone can get to Professer Oak's i got home the plan was in place she will stay at Ashes House with Delia and Gary until everything was set and everyone was there after that i will pick her up.

(Two Hours Later)

Everyone was there presents and cake was set and so was the food and the first special present for her birthday so i went to pick her at Ashes house with the others for the party so i called a cab for me to pick them the cab pulled up at Ashes house i was in my Contest tux the one that matched Zoey's which she was wearing for a suppesed dinner date.

(At Professer Oak's lab)

Zoey step in the door and said"why is the ligths out and why did we have to stop at Professer Oak's house/lab" "for Pigeot,now close your eyes so Pigeot does not see them and get startled" i lied and then said "when i count to three open them, ONE,TWO,THREE HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZOEY!" all of us yelled at the top of our lung to her amazement that i remembered her birthday and threw her a party but not too shocked for the baby's sake"Surpised that dinner date was actully your Birthday party that me and Dawn planned with the rest of us but there's more" I flipped on the second and finnal set of lights showing her family and my family together which i did not expect to even show up and more surpiseing my dad was here but man he was going to pissed later i did not want that to happen or him to come for the party but his here hurray not really.

(Two hours into the party)

It was present time and all the gifts but mine was opened.I gave her my presents she opened the first box and it was a new necklace that came to me in a vision of my past next took the breath out of her it was a pokeball and called out the pokemon inside an out came out Mincinno only to jump in her arms and get sqeazed which i tried to stop but it looked like Mincinno liked was time for her biggest Surpise i went to the stage set up in the room and took Zoey with me" i have a few things to say about the Birthday Girl" i said to get everyones attention "Zoey you are the best girl i ever knew back at the Snowpoint City you creamed me and my Delicatty at her first contest but we never gave up,you were there when i hurt myself when Team Rocket tried to catch me for i swear the Billonth time,you were there when Lance caught me in that cage begging for him to let me go,what i'm trying to say is your the best Girlfriend any girl can have and i have one Question for you,Zoey Neale will you Marry Me?" i said on one knee holding a 24 carat gold ring with a 15 carat diamond in a velet box waiting for a answer from Zoey when she said with the biggest grin on her face"Yes Kathy i will Marry you i love you" she said with the biggest Bear hug That i swear i could not breath but loved every minute and said"I love you too and you made me the happiest girl in the world" Then i heard from three people

Love and marriage,  
Love and marriage,  
Go together like a horse and carriage.  
This, I tell you, brother,  
You can't have one without the other.  
Love and marriage,  
Love and marriage,  
Gary sings with Ash and Richie I said loudly away from Zoey"SHUT UP YOU THREE" only to hear someone i rememder laugh evily i started to shake then i looked into the crowed then i saw him and yelled"PAUL" to my scared body still shaking furiously for seeing him he came on stage i growled at him not to come any closer and Riolu who was next to me Growled even louder then me because i was scared of him but when he saw Riolu he backed off and left the Lab to my biggest relief since escaping Lance's Prison and finding out i was not pregnant by him it was heaven on earth but not like Zoey's heaven on earth effect on me but the guy came and sang

Where the music stinks, and they water the drinks, to the nudie bar. I says  
Where the girlies dance in their underpants, to the nudie bar. Ash says  
Where you see their butt, and their trap stays shut, to the nudie bar. Gary says

Where you can't touch a breast, but you can cave in a chest, to the nudie bar. Gary says  
Where you look at a thigh, and blacken an eye, to the nudie bar. Ash says  
Where the beer gives you gas, but the Bundys kick ass, to the nudie bar. I says

Where a buck's enough to see their stuff, at the nudie bar. Gary says  
Where the breasts may be fake but man do they shake, to the nudie bar. Richie Says  
Where you swear like a sailor, and wish you could nail her, to the nudie bar. Ash says  
Where the cops are at the door, and there's a Kennedy on the floor, to the nudie bar. I say

Where Christmas is nice, and lap dances are half price, to the nudie bar. Ash says  
Where you drink down the shooters, and unwrap the hooters, to the nudie bar. Gary says  
Where eggnogs are plenty, and the girls all twenty, to the nudie bar. I say

Saying that Zoey looks at me with an "are you Serious look that i only saw a few times but i only laughed my head of thinking that i'll be married to Zoey it was heaven on earth

Why was Paul at the party and what did he have planned when he came on stage with Kathy and Zoey on the stage already and why did he laugh evily and most of the funny stuff and the"To the Nudie Bar" was from Married with kids by Al Bundy and his friends over all the in next time to find out why Paul was there later Ps since this is rated M Fuck,fuck,fuckty,fuck,fuck!

Sweet relief LATER^_^!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Return of The Absol Slashers And A Very Old Past Vision

It's been a month since I became engaged to Zoey and it felt great I swear I was dancing all the time because I was excited that she said yes made me so happy I decieced that after we get married we will move to Pallet Town after seeing how peaceful it was and open for my many pokemon to roam around and be pokemon which is were walking on route 15 injoying the sceneary it was relaxing which was good for Zoey and Me to catch up on romance that we may have missed.I keeped on staring at the ring i bought for her with amazment that I will be married to her."Goodbye Single Days and Chicks Around The World this girl's off the market!" I said with a sigh think of the days at lesbian clubs with Cynthia and getting drunk to where I would wake up on a hotel bed room with Cynthia next to me only to guess that ever time we got drunk that i would have sex with her because she would hold me tight if I tried to get up from the bed that when me and her were dating I guess that what she called it I called it Friends With Benifets.I smiled at those memerios but then another memery came to my mind and I landed on my knees in somewhat pain.

( In my Vision)

"Princess Anabell it is recested that your presents is needed in the meeting your masjesty"Lucario said with the most honernerable voice "But Lucario I want to spend time with you and have fun again after you you just come from Training with Sir Lance and more worry is caming to my mind Lucario" "What is it Princess I will find it and destory it if that is what you wish"Lucario stated with anger"It that i'm soon going to be marrying age and i don't want to marry someone i don't love" "if i may ask who is it that you love thus i can can learn it Princess" Lucario said somewhat sadden until she said"It is you Lucario i love you only my heart belongs to you,interwined in your very soul Lucario and i have to permission for something" "What for Princess?" "For me to bear your young Lucario i would be most pleased,please Lucario it the only way to stay together and i want to stay Lucario" She pandered this for a monent before answering the Princess he loved very much like a mate and said"OK I give you my permission to bear my young it will be a great honaur to do so your Highness"

(Back to the Real World)

"KATHY,KATHY,KATHY GET UP PLEASE GET UP!" Zoey screamed at me looks like the vision kmock me out what did it mean and why when i'm around here does it happen more often.I then heard a rustle in the Bushes knowing sneak attacks probably Team Rocket trying to sneak up on me but boy was i wrong seven men came out and Surronded me with swords,knives,pipes and a gun in a guy that look like some one I remembered until i saw that scar on his face i caused that scar just below his eye his the one who got away when Mewtwo used Ultimate Psychic on The Absol Slashers remaining Group that was one hunderd showed a Sword made of a Dragonair's Gem I decieced the where not here for tea and cookie i started figthing them by myself and was winning i punched one of them in the eye and another one square in the jaw i kick the leader because no one was left except for him so it was a one on one battle but then i felt something familer but much worst The Basterds Sword was through the same spot i got stabbed before I yelled in pain"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and fell to the ground but before then i twisted his neck and Killed the last of the Absol Slasher once and for i remember before i fainted was a old lady looking at my medalion that looked like a Premier Ball and said "come with me".

Who is the Old Woman and why was she looking at Kathy's Medalion if you can figure out Who is the Real Boss of The Absol Slashers Email me Tune in next time ^_^!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Lucario Kingdom 

When i wake up i was in this room with a bandage around my waist and chest and then the vision hit me again but more it was like dejvu like i've been here I started to get off the bed when a sharp pain in my waist and stomach that was unbearable to feel hit me hard but i got off the bed and decidced that i'll look around the castle and it was the Princess and a vision hit me about this room and i slamed the door softly so i would not disturb the other and possibly Zoey Which i hate to do so ii softly went through the castle when i felt someone watching me from behind"Having fun Lucario" i looked back and saw the old lady from early i said"Look lady you got me confused i am not a Lucario"but that when a vision came and i fell to my knees again forcing me to watch.

(In The Vision)

"Princess Isabella i have a present for Christmas from your father while his at New Kingdom" the Nanny said holding a big box and a small box in her hands"OK but it's Anabell i feel more prefered with that name but what's in the boxes"the young princess ask her Nanny as she set the box down then heard a small yelp from the big box and had a good clue what was in the small box"If you want to know open it and prepare to be amazed"the young princess opened and unrapped the boxes first the big box and found a Riolu in a cage looking at the girl and wagging it tail there was a card on the cage it said"This little girl is sweet and kind the only thing she want is to be on your mind MERRY CHRISTMAS" in the smaller box was it pokeball it was Gold on the top and Silver on the bottom and it sparkled in the sun or the light it was a beauty to young princess said to The Riolu that they will be Best Friends the riolu only Yept in responce.

(Back in modern Time)

"What was that i saw a Young Princess and a Riolu or a Teen Princess and a Lucario everytime i step in these rooms what is going on please tell me why you called me Lucario" i asked the old lady she rubbed my sore back and said"It a long time since you were at the Castle Lucario and Princess Anabell was here she would be Delitled to see you again and so would Aaron if he was here with us" she said then Ash and Zoey and Misty and Richie came out of a room i can only guess sleeping in cause Gary came out of the same room Zoey shouted"KATHY YOUR AWAKE!" running to be not noticing the bandages around me and gave me a light bear hug then Ash said "I tought you were a goner glad to have you back with us" Pikachu said "Pikka pikachu" like glad to have you back the old lady looked at Zoey and Ash and me very carefully like not missing a single curve,bumping,Lighhtning bolt like cheek mark on Ash of course then she said with the most happiness"Bless Arceus it the reincarnation of Princess Anabell,Sir Aaron,And Last but not least Lucario all have return to the Lucario Kingdom"all we can say was...

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

LATER READERS ^_^!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Battle of The Centrey part 1

Lance, Paul ,And Giovanni Pay a visit 

'WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" is what the three of us screamed out loud to the old lady."They are reincarnations of who!" Gary said with shock.I looked and Zoey then the image of Princess Anabell came in my mind she did look like her alot and Ash does look like Sir Aaron and the had the same Aura as him but i did not look like a Lucario or even fit the same quote until the old lady lead me to a training ground that she said belonged to Lucario meaning me and then my Moves started kicking on moves i did not know till i came here.I started hitting the fighting dummy i had remembered a move i did not know it was Force Palm and Flame Kick and a move called Utimate Aura Sphere and i rememered that Princess Anabell tought me how to use it even though she was not a Aure Master like my son Sir Aaron was and that I was.I relizied that she was right i was Lucario the King Lucario of the Lucario when i sensed something out side of the giant wall and merorized the Aura signature then another Aura signature I Remembered i started trembling at it was Paul's and Giovanni's Auras that scared me alot.

But that was the icing on the cake then the worst Aura of the day it beat Paul any day Lance was to the south of the Kingdom i started to growl deep in my chest that has never happen me like the way i growled i saw Dark Aura start to come on me until my eyes were all black cornea i snapped out of it just in time i knew that Power Surge well it Shadow Energy it turn pokemon to Shadow Pokemon but why did i have that power in me that means that i had a shadow side to me that can Control me at any time when i'm mad as hell at something and i was mad that they are still after me then started standing on my forefeet and started tranforming into a Lucario not just any Lucario my Past Life but it was shiny i asked when i was done transforming if i was a shiny Lucario the old lady said"You were the Shiniest Lucario then any Shiny Lucario i have ever seen and will know and your still are the Shiniest Lucario then i remembered her voice she was the Nanny that took care of us when me and Princess Anabell i said"I remember you, your the Nanny that took care of us when we were young" i hugged her because it nice to see her again but there would soon be a Battle in The Lucario Kingdom.

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Great Interview with the Casts

Hi everyone i deciced that this will be a times to interview the cast of the Fic so when you see the name Kitty that me do let introduce the cast ^_^

So Kathy,Zoey Ash,Richie,Gary,Cynthia,and last but not least Paul say Hello to everyone

All:Hi everyone

Kitty:I did not mean litteraly guys i just meant to say hi to everyone -_-...

Kathy:I know but we want to fuck with you.

Kitty:0_0 really i mean really but back to the one for Kathy so how did it fell to get raped again but by Lance?

Kathy:I hate you for that you asshole it hurt like hell why did you write that.

Kitty:It had to happen again so you can go on the path to the Lucario Kingdom a duh.

Paul:Well i did not like it nether that DouceBag need to die and for someone to stomp on his grave for what he did to her!

Everyone:GASP!

Paul:What it true that i'm mad because of what happen but you'll find out the rest in the next chapter why i'm like this.

Kitty:OK that sounds insightful to what to come So the next Question is for Zoey how does it feel to be pregnant with Kathy's child?

Zoey:It feels awsome except for the morning sickness but i can't wait for the baby to be here with us.

Kathy:But not now that a war is possible to happen and were are in the middle of it so hold off on that for a little while but i agree in that.

Kitty:Well then lets ask what Gary,Richie,and Ash have to say about what you think about Zoey being pregnant Kathy and Enaged to each other.

Ash:I'm happy for them they look really in love and congratulations for the baby.

Richie: I'm happy that i have a liitle brother or sister and i'm happy for my mom and Zoey so that what i think.

Gary:I'm happy that Katy-Girl's having a family that all.

Kathy:What's with you Gar-Bear it like you don't care what wrong come on you and me are best friends tell me.

Gary:I'm still holding on to the past when you and me travel with each other and that night when we were lost at Stark Mountian what happen between you and me that why you heard me crying when the drove you off the cliff!.

Kathy:I did not know Gary that you remembered that and took what happen to heart but that when i was under the saké fog of that underground so i don't know what i did that night until last year when the vision started happening and it show me with out the fog.

Gary:Oh i did not know that you were under that sorry i started acted like that Katy-Girl.

Kathy:It OK Gar-Bear i never was mad at you.

Kitty:That was nice that two friends are back together but there one m-o-r-e,Why are you her Lance it not good for you to be here!

Lance:I came for a reason and it to challange that Zoey for Kathy's ownership!

Kathy:There's a word for this oh yeah FUCK NO!

Zoey:I second that to the max!

Kitty:Zorro take care of him be for i do some thing i'll regret Now Please before Kathy Kills him or before Paul does

(Zorro Drags Lance Off Stage with a leash around his neck)

Kitty:Now That done it time to say goodbye to everyone so guys say Goodbye to everyone.

Everyone:GOODBYE EVERYONE!

Kitty:0_0 I DID NOT MEAN REALLY SAY THAT AHHH!

Kathy:Like i said we like to fuck with you HAAAAA!

Kitty:0_0 LATER!

I may put a few more of these in the fic so keep in eye out for them.

LATER FICCERS!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Battle of The Centrey Part 2

Battling The Enemy Within

When i felt That Dark Aura over me i started freakin out that i had a evil side it came over me right in front of Zoey my voice was darker and my Pupils was blacker then night evil me stated"HAAAAAA this was easier than i thought she easy to take over and for you it the end for you Zoey" then the Dark Aura came around her neck and started strangling her hard"Stop you evil me i said SSSTTTOOOPPP!" I yelled from my subconicuss startleing Evil Kathy long enough so i can take control but when i did Zoey was unconscious and everyone looked at me like I did that but they said they saw that Dark Aura and told me what i looked like and that Zoey noticed it too.I have to stop the evil me before it got out of hand and hurt the people i care Thought that was going through with Evil Ash when he was in Hoenn and he touched the stone Pokeball and the Pokelantis King took control of him and tried to take over him but there was a problem i was not possessed by anything then Lance broke the northern wall and waas running to hit me which pissed me off again then i saw something i did not belive when he was ten feet away from me i saw Paul take him down to the ground all of us grasp at what we saw more then everyone i was most surpised at that the guy that both me and Ash called heartless actually had a heart enough to stop Lance from hitting me then Lance yelled at Paul"What are you doing you ungreatful kid i had you Lead the Absol Slasher and this is how you repay me i'm glad i took contol again and sent them after Kathy and Friends you are weak to protect her!"he said still pinned under Paul.

Paul looked at him with angry eyes and said"What i did before was wrong and I almost killed her but when i was at the party i found out that Kathy became pregnant with my son when i raped her and i was so sorry for that but i found that out and that the boy over there(He points at Richie) is my son and when i went on the stage it was to tell you Kathy that i'm sorry for everything i did to you and to help you with Team Rocket but"then all of a sudden Lance stabbed Paul in the side and Paul screamed at the top of his lungs "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"Paul screamed which got me boiling mad that the Dark Aura was caming over me and an evil grin was on my face i finnaly controled my evil side but then i noticed that Ash had the same Dark Aura around him that shocked Brock who started traveling with us when i was unconicuss i guess that what Gar-Bear told me he said me then i heard a demonic voice"You don't stab person just because you don't like them Lance,NOW PAY!ILooked Paul in alot of pain I picked him from the ground and saw the same knife that stabbed me when i was facing the rest of the Absol Slashers a blade from a Dragonair's Jewel i slowly took it out of him then the worst he stopped breathing and he had no pluse as if on instinct i started CPR on Paul to what i thought little sucess i found myself crying from what i thought was Paul's Death the Dark Aura became stronger as my anger rised and rised and rised I looked at Paul then at Lance then Ash and started to glow which was confusing until Paul woke up unstabbed like nothing happened but the Dark Aura around me was to strong and unstoppable even though i had control both got up an faced Lance in Paul got into his battle stance while i was going to transform when the battle started Ash stared at Lance for the longest then Ash ran to Lance with a fist in his hand when Giovanni Peered in the picture so me and Paul planned to take on Giovanni and five Team Rocket Grunts(Not Jesse,James,and Meowth)I Lunged at them in my Entie form my Third strongest form on two of the grunts killing them instintly.I went to Giovanni and started fighting him in Human Form it was epic then i grabbed Giovanni by the neck and said in his ear"Goodbye fucken Giovanni good look in hell"I threw him in the air and Hyper Beamed him he was as ashes in the air his crew freaked out about Giovanni's Death then i saw Paul but i knew that i was a friend up and a enemy down but that when Lance picked up Paul and throw him into the ocean and i jumped in after him.

So another Cliffhanger see what happens to Kathy And Paul will the survive the ocean and with What happened to Lance and Ash's Fight tune in next time to find out!^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A Weird Place to go into Labor!

I jumped after Paul when Lance threw him in the Ocean.I grabbed Paul before we plunged but the problem was Paul was uncoincess when we hit the water and I can't swim in very deep water so that was a problem number two the third was that even though I was holding on to Paul I was losing my coincessness because we were so deep in the ocean that the air in my body just came out my we where going down my thoughts started to come into my head it was what life would look like without me that my child will be without a dad and nethier will Richie know his father Paul,Lance can kill Ash and worst of all Zoey and my unborn child it inraged me i started to transform even though i was uncoincess into a new pokemon.

When i woke up i had a long neck,wings instead of arms,and a long tail what was more surpising is that i could breath under water i knew who i was the legenadry pokemon Lugia i created a water tornado out of the sea and bursted out of it but when i looked at water i was a differnt color Lugia instead of blue i was pink my eyes were always pink when i transformed(except for Lucario which is Light Blue like my Eyes as my Human Form)i was a Shiny Lugia My Second Shiny Transformation i stared at Lance with Paul all healed riding on my back/neck a did Lugia's Battle Cry at Lance who only shook at my new form i Hyper beamed where he stood but me dodged it and went behind Zoey and grabbed her tight i noticed that Ash was on Richie's lap and Richie crying next to him i knew what happened and it made me pissed off the Dark Aura and started transforming into Shadow Lugia the Strongest Pokemon Ever Recorded my eyes turned Blood Red and My whole body turned Dark Purple and White i was Shadow Lugia to the Maximam Level then he did something so evil i can't belive me called out Dragonite and said"Dragonite use Thunder Wave on this girl" which Dragonite did not disobey he shock Zoey with enough Volt to make a Durant Faint in Shock in enraged me,It made me furious I wanted to kill him two people i care about it was time for Lance to die.I grabbed him with my foot and set Paul down on the ground and dived into the ocean he was strugging for breath two mintues to the bottom he finally drowned. and so was i because the anger took me back to Human Form so i transformed into Manaphy to breath agian i let Lance go to the bottom his lifeless body look like a job well done.

I got on the land and went to Ash like i thought he had been stabbed i learned what move i used to heal Paul i used Recover on Ash he woke up all right then i remembered what happened to Zoey and I ran to her she was in Gary's arms she was holding her very Round Stomach she said very in pain"KATHY I HATE TO TELL YOU THIS BUT I THINK I'M IN LABOR!"i yelled in surpised and shocked

"WHAT!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Birth of Sasha!

"YOUR IN WHAT"I said even though my voice still sounded demonic from leaving my Evil Form a few mintes ago so i was a bit weak but Strong enough to help her out with the labor i carried her Bridal Style to Princess Anabell Room because the nearest Hospital is a day away and i knew from expericince we don't have that time it was only because Rayquaza took me home fast that i made it home.

(In the princess room)

"Zoey look we can't go to the hospital because it a day away second how are you in labor i thought that you were only six months along?"i ask and said scared and nerves she said"Kat were out Oh of-t-t-three m-o-o-n-n-ths" in a contraction i knew if she could say that with only two contraction that are five mintues apart i been under water for three hours(What The Hell i was there for that long!)but that was not the problem the girl that i love is in labor and in extreme pain and the Nanny was busy with Ash's injuries that i could not heal like Broken Ribs and i was alone on this Zoey started Sqeezing my hand even harder i knew the contration were getting closer and closer together at one minute apart i asked if i could have my hand back so i could check how dilalated she was and she was nine cetimeters dilated it was time alright"OK Zoey i need you to push down on your abdamon when i count to three and stop when i count to ten ready" "r-r-r-e-e-e-a-a-a-d-d-d-y-y-y!" "ONE, TWO, THREE PUSH!" Zoey pushed down with all her might "one,two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight,nine,TEN STOP"Ok now that half the body's out and with a towel i picked up earlier to dry off the baby"ok Zoey just one more time one Big Push"she noded and i said"ONE, TWO, THREE PUSH!" She did it again with all her might and to my amazment the baby was here i caught it in the towel i dried the baby and cleared it's throat when i was finnished cleaning i looked to see what gender and to my biggest surpise it was a Girl and the Doctor said it would be a Boy and it was not i gave her to Zoey her mom because she started to cry which filled the Castle with new life something that was missing for over 2,000 years."What should we name her?"asked Zoey for me to name the newborn."I think we should name her Sasha after my couisn who past away" i said "Yeah i like it Sasha my little Sasha"

If you guys think because that the name Sasha is for only girls correction Sasha is a name in Russia for boys and girl it means defender, helper of mankind so bite me -_-

LATER FICCERS^_^!


End file.
